Frozen
by AlaskaChic Storywriter
Summary: Freeze wakes up Nora, but after staying in the ice for a while, and the strange substance that he injected into her, she's different. Gianna, Luna, Jason, Olethea, and Wayne get caught up in it. Second story to first, Joker's Daughter. If you want to read this one before the other one, you will be confused. Just a warning.
1. Forward

_I hope you enjoy the ending. I like how he forgets that it was Batman who solved everything, but whatever. Enjoy the less than seven-hundred words. Horrible._

_I don't own Batman, Nora Fries, or Victor Fries._

_-AC_

**Epilogue **

Mr. Freeze was working with different chemicals. He mixed one with another, then used a dropper to put one drop into a vial of blood, then examined the blood carefully. The blood cells died from the degenerative disease anyway, despite the chemical.

Suddenly, something burst through the door of his workshop, burying itself in the floor directly in front of him. Freeze saw the Bat symbol on it, so he lightly touched it, to which it opened. Inside there were two items – a small square of black metal and a note. The note read:

_Victor,_

_Figured you could use this. Not sure what type of metal it is, but is poisonous to all but O negative blood, to which it cures most ailments. Hope it works on Nora._

_-B_

Freeze took the square, walked over to his work table, and melted the black metal down. He cleaned out the dropper and dipped it in the black liquid, sucking three drops out of the beaker. His last vial of blood was crucial to his experiments. He carefully let one drop fall, then he brought the microscope over to the vial. Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments, and just as he was about to give up looking for something, a blood cell healed.

Faster than a plague, all of the blood cells healed, destroying the degenerative disease and the blood was near-perfect. A small smile cracked his usually unemotional face, and he took the rest of the melted metal and put it into another vial, only with a long, silver needle sticking out of the bottom.

He destroyed the ice around her left shoulder, disinfected the small area, and injected it into her bloodstream. With his back turned, the vial of blood that was healed turned lighter, ending at a light blue. But the metal was already injected into the blood of Freeze's beloved wife, so he could do nothing as her skin turned a light blue, somehow deeper than his own yet still a light blue.

She broke free of the ice, her beautiful blonde hair now a black ice color, and her eyes transformed from blue to a clear color. "Victor, what happened to me?" she questioned, confused as she examined her appearance.

Freeze looked back to the vial of healed blood to find the light blue, almost white, blood in its place. "Apparently the metal makes the owner adapt to extreme conditions, which I believe happened to you. I apologize for causing this."

"No, no. I feel… better. I am alive, and I feel… powerful." She raised her hand to hug her husband, and blasted him with a torrent of ice water. He fell back, and Nora ran over to him. "Oh, Victor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you have freezing powers without my machines, therefore rendering you powerful and able to defend yourself."

"And I cannot get sick. Do you have a… name? For your identity to Batman, I mean."

"Well, most know me as Mr. Freeze…"

"Mr. Freeze… most charming for you, Victor. Maybe I could be called a similar name. Not the same thing, or like Mrs. Freeze, that's your name. Maybe I could be called… Frozen?"

"Frozen…" Freeze muttered, tasting it. "I like it, Nora. I think it fits you."

She smiled, and looked out the window. "Why are we here? We're in Arkham Asylum."

"I know. Batman put me in here, and I begged to have you with me so I could work."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I go to no measures to help you."

"Then we shall take our revenge on him for putting you in here for simply trying to cure me."

"That sounds perfect to me."

_Not long at all. At all. But it's only an epilogue, and now this story is over. You tell me, should I do the prequil to this story or the next story? _

_-AC_


	2. Ivy's Interview

_Hey, sorry short chapter. It took a while. Last couple days of school and final tests are really exausting. Add moving boxes and look what we have! Oh, and don't forget the three-bedroom house holding seven different people. Fun!_

_I don't own Mr. Freeze, Nora, Batman, or Poison Ivy. _

_-AC_

**Chapter One**

Gianna snatched a red-yellow apple off the counter and looked over Olethea's shoulder to see what she was working on. It was plans for her sweet sixteen, which would be in two weeks, and everything was green, black, blue, purple, and slightly gothic. She smiled, knowing that the past two years of being raised by her and Luna had caused her to detest pink, then took a huge and noisy bite of her apple. Olethea gave a smirk, but otherwise didn't react.

"Olethea, I have to go to work."

"But its Saturday," she half-heartedly protested, knowing that Gianna worked almost every single day for about five hours. Not that long, but she had to work with psychopaths, so the high-pay is about right.

"Yep. Oh, and Luna wants you in the training room."

"Okay," she responded, hopping up and heading towards the basement. Gianna smiled, then left, taking her dark blue Fiat 500 to the asylum.

"What's my schedule for today, Cash?" she wondered.

"First Ivy, then your rounds, then Freeze. After, you're free to go."

"Only two patient interviews? Today's my lucky day." Cash smiled and nodded. Gianna walked up to her office and relaxed. Over the two years, she had accumulated more photos on her desk and a lot more clutter. There were pictures of her and Olethea, her and Luna, her and Jason, Olethea and Luna, the four of them together, and then just the three of them, along with her original picture of her mom. Olethea didn't trust Jason, and who could blame her? She grew up thinking that the Joker would eventually kill her. And Luna… Luna didn't really know Jason. Just a neighbor or her best friend's father. Not much.

And Gianna was still a bit edgy towards Jason, but after living her life resenting her father, she couldn't completely let go of that. It was what she grew up knowing. She settled down in her black office chair and looked at her schedule, and, seeing that it was almost eleven, started the tape. "Patient interview number two-hundred forty three. Patient's name is Pamela Lillian Isley, more commonly known as Poison Ivy. She will be coming into my office in just a few minutes, at precisely eleven o'clock. I would just like to mention that this is my first time interviewing Miss Isley, and that I'm positive that my usual tactics will not work on her. However, I am determined to try and help her through this mental fold."

Someone knocked on the door, and Gianna looked up from her half-made origami dragon, which she didn't know she was making. "Come in," she called, opening a drawer and dropping the light-blue paper into it and shutting it with her knee as four female guards led Ivy into the room – her seduction powers could be deadly.

After Ivy sat down and the guards left, Gianna greeted, "Hello, Pamela. My name is Gianna Smith."

"You're the girl that has helped me with my poor baby during your rounds," Ivy responded with vague familiarity.

"Yes, I do water the balloon flower on my rounds."

"How do you know that it's a balloon flower?" Ivy wondered. "It hasn't bloomed yet."

"The leaves are oblong and toothy – that is just what I assumed. Last year the flower was a blue rose, which I think is a beautiful flower, and the year before it was a poppy."

Ivy was shocked. "You… like plants?"

"Of course, and I agree that the natural world needs to be protected."

"So you'll help me destroy most human beings?" she asked eagerly, leaning in.

Gianna shook her head, replying, "No, I'm not. But I will give you a suggestion. Maybe if you convince basically the world to set up more national parks and build parking garages less, the natural world would be safe and co-exist with the human world. Or, better yet, you could replace houses with trees. You can bend plants to your will, right?"

"In a way," Ivy responded, letting Gianna finish her idea.

"You could bend the trees to form houses. It would cause the natural world to merge with the modern world, cause less pollution, and help the environment."

"People wouldn't want that, Miss Smith."

"Gianna," she automatically corrected, and continued, "and, if they don't want that, you'll begin killing people, right?"

"Correct. I only want what's best for my babies."

The female guards walked in, stopped the tape, collected the disc, and led Ivy out of the room. After the door was shut, Gianna sighed and opened the drawer. She finished making the origami dragon, and wondered why she would make it. Once, it was one of her favorite things to make and wouldn't stop. She made and collected them when she was thirteen. Why would she make it now?

Sighing, she decided that it was no big deal and set off to do her rounds. She passed Jason's old cell and remembered how she came here for him and was here now for the rest of the patients. She heard a coughing behind her as she was memory surfing, and was immediately snapped back to the present.

"Hello, Mr. Fries. How are you today?" she addressed Freeze, smiling.

"I am fine. And you?"

"I'm a bit distracted," she admitted. "Later today, I won't be. We'll be talking about you."

"No. Today we will be talking about Nora." Gianna gave a sympathetic smile, and continued her rounds. What she didn't know was that the statue of Nora was facing her, and watching her.

_Okay, so I'm not going to be able to update for a while, driving cross-country. Won't be able to get to my computer until after Father's Day. Just so you know. _

_-AC_


	3. Freeze's Interview

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but at least I've updated. What more could you ask for? (correct answer: a lot) Anyway, on with the story! _

_-AC_

**Chapter Two**

Gianna felt uneasy, and she didn't know why. But she was worried. She finished her rounds in a rush, and most of the inmates were confused by her behavior. She had always stayed as long as necessary, sometimes even longer, quiet, comforting, and sympathetic the entire time. But today was different. She kept glancing over her shoulder, was quick, and didn't seem like she was paying any attention. The inmates were so confused, they started to yell, scream, pound on the bars.

Gianna was sitting at her desk, origami dragons littering the floor and covering her workplace. Her old nervous habit was coming back, and again, she didn't know why. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking at her door, then glanced at her clock. It was two thirty, and the time for Freeze's patient interview.

"One second!" she called, and she gathered all of the origami dragons and shoved them into an empty drawer. She did a once over of her room, and of herself, and after calming herself, she sat down and tapped her fingers on the desk. Realizing that she hadn't called them in, she got up and answered the door.

Cash looked at her briefly, then questioned, "What's goin' on? The inmates are in an uproar and you seem a bit, uh, out of it."

She smiled sheepishly, answering, "I'm just a little distracted."

Cash slapped the wall, hard, creating a loud sound. Gianna slightly flinched, raising her arm slightly to defend herself. "That's not it. You seem scared of something. What's worrin' ya? It's not Jo - uh, Jason, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not him. I guess I'm a little nervous because... um... I don't know."

"Are ya gonna be okay for interviewin' Freeze?" Immediately she nodded.

He raised his eyebrows, but allowed it. "He insisted on bringin' Nora, so ya don't mind... Do ya?"

"Of course not." Three guards walked in with a frozen Nora and set her down gently next to the chair Freeze was to sit in. Freeze, in handcuffs and an unequipped suit, sat down in the blue plush chair that Gianna provided. The guards left, and she realized that she had no more tapes.

"What's this?" wondered Freeze picking a black origami dragon up off the floor.

She forced a smile. "It's an origami dragon, Victor."

"You create these origami dragons when you are nervous, right, Gianna?"

Gianna frowned and mentally prepared to defend herself. "Yes, I do. I also make them when I want to give a gift."

"But just two minutes ago you told Guard Cash that you were nervous."

She disarmed her mental defense and replied, "I did, yes. But we need to talk about -"

"Last year you took January 1st and July 17th off. Why?"

Her forced smile tightened. "Victor, this is your patient interview. I believe that we should talk about yourself instead of me."

"It was your mother's death day and her birthday, mm?" Gianna let go of breath she didn't know she was holding. "She's very pretty. You look a lot like her." Gianna closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Victor, you said earlier that we would talk about Nora. How about we do that?"

"I have changed my mind. She would like to talk to you, instead." Gianna frowned in confusion, but widened her eyes when the thick ice was broken. She knew that this was what she was uneasy about.

"G -!" Frozen covered Gianna's lips with ice, sealing them just as she was about to yell for the guards.

"Victor here healed me, and so much more, as you can see. It was to the help of the same metal that killed your mother," she smirked, teasing her cruelly. Gianna evaluated the situation carefully. Freeze she could easily overcome without his weapons, but Frozen would be nearly impossible. Just as she was about to attempt it anyway, Frozen mock asked, "Do you know what day it is?" She walked over and whispered, "July 17th." Gianna sunk to the ground, crying for the first time since her mother's death day.

* * *

"Thanks for the training, Luna," Olethea told her.

"Welcome."

Jason knocked on the door. Olethea answered, and, after looking around, he inquired, "Where's Gianna?" Luna frowned.

"Traffic?"

"But she gets off at three, and it's five. It takes fifteen minutes to drive there, also to drive back. On Saturdays she picks up ice-cream; mint moosetrack with lots of whipped cream and Oreos for her, strawberry with chocolate chips for me, mint chocolate chip for Jason, and for you. She's not here yet, so she either must've been held up at work, gotten hit by a car or one of the criminals on the street killed her," Olethea protested.

"She taught you well," Luna responded.

"How well did she teach you to drive?" Jason asked. Despite her worry, Olethea smiled.

* * *

When they got there, the entire asylum was in an uproar. The inmates were being as loud as possible, the psychiatrists were running around, trying to calm the inmates, and the guards were yelling.

"Where's Gianna?" Olethea wondered.

A nearby guard answered, "In her office." She nodded in his direction and darted through the asylum to her adoptive mother's office. Cash and four other guards were right outside, banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Olethea screeched.

Cash was the one who answered. "Freeze was inside with Nora and Gianna for a patient interview. He somehow froze up the door with her still inside. We don't know why."

"The inmates are being horrible right now. Why are they affected?"

"Gianna was nervous for some reason, and they noticed. Everyone here knows that Gianna was the nicest psychiatrist, and the most effective. That's their reaction. Do you know why she was nervous?"

"That. She has a strange feeling when something's about to go wrong. And she's a little more on edge because it's her mom's birthday."

"She afraid of her mom?"

"No, her mom passed away and she doesn't like January 1st or July 17th."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Luna wondered, nearly growling.

"I think I know..." Jason told them.

_Annoying cliff-hanger! Gr... oh well. I'm running dry on ideas. And time. Happy Father's Day, though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and further on in the story there'll be some romance, as a reviewer has said. I would name them, but they didn't log on when they reviewed. Sorry!_

_-AC_


	4. Harley Quinn?

_I know, it's been forever since I've updated! Almost a month! But I am back, with a reasonable excuse. My reasonable excuse is that I was having (still am, actually) WAY too much fun on vacation in FL. I will until Aug. So I'm probably not going to update much until then. But now, I have graced you with this chapter. No, no, don't thank me. Actually, do, because I took time out of my busy schedule of sleeping, eating, and playing video games to bring you this chapter. Oh, wait, that sounds like a teenage boy? And I'm a girl? Has your mind exploded yet? Maybe I'm just too cool for gossiping or dressing up. WAAAY too long A/N. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Wayne, Freeze, or any of the characters that are owned by DC Comics. I would say that I did, but then I would get sued, and I don't feel like being sued today._

_-AC_

**Chapter Three**

"It's a stupid plan," Olethea nearly whined to Jason.

"Do you have a better one?" He inquired sarcastically. When she shook her head, he replied, "Then we'll go through with this one." He looked up at Luna and gave her the thumbs up for go.

In her best Harley Quinn voice, which was actually pretty convincing, she squealed, "Hey dimwits! Mr. J's really upset with you! Ya didn't give him any fun when he broke outta here!" All of the guards immediately started streaming towards the sound of footsteps, who was caused by the inmates working together. Luna leaped down and nodded towards Jason.

In his old Joker voice, he laughed, "Hey, Freeze! I need ya for my new plan!"

"Joker?" Freeze wondered in slight disbelief.

"In the flesh! C'mon, I need ya!"

"Victor, who are you talking to?" Frozen wondered.

"Nora, I'm talking to Joker."

"So ya figured out to heal Nora? Great job! Maybe I could use both of you..."

Freeze accepted 'Joker's' offer, and opened the door. The first thing he got was two female fists in the face. He was out cold (no pun intended). Frozen whipped around to see a teenage girl, a young woman, and her husband knocked out. "How dare y - " Before either side could attack, Frozen slunk down to the floor, revealing a bruised and battered Gianna.

"I think I need a vacation," she muttered, and Olethea ran over and hugged her, making the red-head wince slightly.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Cash came barging in and saw the two unconscious criminals and the splotch-covered Gianna. "You okay?"

She nodded weakly, then truly answered, "I think that you should tell the warden that I'm taking leave until my injuries heal."

"I think so too." Just then, a familiar figure burst in. It was Mike, followed by Janie, Alice, Amos, Blain... the entire old office. Here.

"I thought you would be dead!" Mike burst, lifting Gianna up. She winced again, and he gently set her down. "Sorry." Blain gave the death glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you... and Luna... and the rest of the office did too!" He added the last two as an afterthought.

"Okay."

"No witty comment, no sarcastic joke... who are you and what have you done with Gianna?"

Gianna pretended to think. "I think that she went on that vacation this morning - I haven't felt good all day." Alice and Janie were catching up with Luna, and soon came over to talk to Gianna. Luna then went up to Amos.

"I forgot to tell you something before we left..." she started, blushing ferociously and not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"... what is it?"

"This." In a sudden stroke of courage and what she felt was idiocy, she leaned up and kissed him.

On the lips.

He was quick to respond.

Olethea, who was smirking and video taping it on her phone, laughed, "Get a room."

Luna looked straight at her and told her calmly, "You'll wake up underwater tomorrow."

"So, who's in the mood for ice cream?" Alice interrupted, trying to keep the peace.

_Eh? You got your romance. Not exactly what you were expecting, but I wasn't expecting it either. The words were typed without me even thinking about it. Another reason you got your amazing (ly short) chapter. Hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews mean you care. So... review._

_-AC_

_P.S. PLEASE._


	5. Troublesome Boys

_I know it's been a while, but... no inspiration, no kick. No good moments. But when that one moment of awesome inspiration and material strikes, it explodes into an amazing chapter._

_Disclaimer - Jeez, you should know by now I only own most of the characters here. But I don't own Wayne, Freeze, Gotham, Nora, or Joker. But the rest is MINE! ALL MINE! Also, um... Doctor Who. I don't own the T.V. show. Only one person (who reads this, I know) would get the underlying message in all of this. ONLY ONE!_

_And yes, I'm a little excited today. A bit crazier than usual... and a little upset. Watching Sliders for the first time and did NOT like the ending. Oh well, most wouldn't recognize 'Sliders'. Ended in 2000..._

* * *

"I'm fine, Blain," Gianna protested to him.

"First stages of hypothermia, broken ribs, and fractured arm? That's not 'fine'," he replied.

Blain had insisted on keeping watch on Gianna while she recovered. In the week and a half since the attack, he had slept a total of ten hours. He always wanted coffee, and almost never left the red-head's side. This was easy to do as Wayne insisted upon Gianna's visitors, herself, Olethea, Luna, and even Jason to stay in his mansion. Gianna vehemently opposed both until Cassidy heartlessly flicked her in the ribs where it was broken.

Gianna was walking aimlessly among the many rooms and floors of Wayne Manor with Blain by her side the entire time. She was nearing the guest rooms as they were talking.

"That was over a week ago. I'm better," she told him.

"Should I get Cassidy?" Blain mockingly inquired. She scowled at him.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever."

He grinned, staring at her. "Can you wait for the 50th anniversary?"

"No! That last episode was such a cliffy."

"Cliffy?"

She shrugged. "Something I picked up from one of my favorite websites. But still, I hate how they left that off. I mean, now everyone's in suspense and _The Name of the Doctor_ was a good episode, but..." She shook her head. "I hate cliffhangers."

"And the fact that John Hurt could've been a Doctor. That means that the Twelfth Doctor would really be the Thirteenth, and after the thirteenth regeneration..."

"He becomes evil and _that's _not good."

"No."

"But, either way, bow ties are cool."

They both burst out laughing, but Gianna stopped soon in pain. Blain _(I know, it RHYMES!) _stifled a yawn. She noticed.

"You know, I was thinking of moving rooms."

"Really?" Blain looked surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah, there's this really cool room over here." She walked over to a room and opened the door. The room itself was about the size of your average living room, but instead of a couch, there was a bed. The entire room was green. The walls were painted forest green, the carpet a deep shade of green - almost black. The curtains were ivory-colored silk with medium green accents. The dresser and nightstand were also ivory-colored, and there was a huge T.V. mounted across from the bed. The bed was king-size ivory-colored frame and a comforter that was... interesting. At the end of the bed, it was a forest green, and it faded to an ivory-green at the top. The pillows were the same ivory-green silk.

"Wow."

"Yeah. The only difference between this one and mine is the color."

"Yours is blue, right?"

"Blue and silver, yes. And this one has a pillow-top mattress."

"Really?" Blain reached over and pressed his hand into the mattress. "Wow. This is really cool."

"You like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Gianna swiftly twisted his arm with her left hand. He looked at her in confusion until she put that hand over his nose and mouth, blocking his airflow. As he was unprepared, he could not fight as he sank into unconsciousness. With difficulty, she hefted his legs on to the bed, took off his shoes, and shut the curtains. She went to her own room, which was very similar to the green room. The walls were royal blue, the carpet midnight blue. The curtains were silver silk with medium blue accents. The dresser and nightstand were, of course, silver, and the bed comforter started at royal blue and ended at blue-silver. In reality, the silver was gray, but she said it was almost the exact same thing.

She pulled out her iPod and plopped on the bulky headphones. She clicked to the playlist that her and Luna had made together and started listening. She practically fell on her bed and looked up through a window on the ceiling. Gianna watched as clouds thickened and rain started pattering on the window. It started off as a sprinkle, but grew to a thunderstorm after a few hours. Still, she listened to the 200+ songs on shuffle, mesmerized by the music and the rain.

Mike walked into the room after about five hours later. She didn't notice him as he walked in, her mind drifting. When he sat on the bed, however, she was startled out of her reverie. She sat up, paused her music right in the middle of _My Immortal_ by Evanscene, and removed her headphones.

"Hi."

"Hey. Were you listening to music?" He questioned, pointing down at her iPod.

She looked at him with a straight face and told him, "No, I was searching for Santa Claus." The sarcasm was laced in so finely with the near-perfect sincerity.

He smirked. "Yeah, that was stupid..."

"What, searching for Santa Claus?" Her sarcasm was a lot more prominent.

He chuckled, "No, asking that obvious question."

"Yes, yes it was."

He rolled his eyes. "Where's your sidekick?"

"I don't have a sidekick, and I don't know who you're talking about."

"Blain?"

"I put him to sleep."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Simple 'blocking air-flow' trick. Not much."

He nodded. "He should get his rest. Anyway, dinner's ready."

"Doesn't Alfred usually tell everyone?"

"Yeah, but I figured you would appreciate me telling you..."

The grin dropped from her face. "The pity. That's what this is."

Mike frowned. "What?"

She glared at him, making him recoil slightly. "For the past week or so I've been wondering why you've been so much nicer to me than before. It's the pity. You found that I had a crush on you. I get hurt, and you try to give me what you think I want. Well, you know what? I prefer to be hurt by the truth than comforted by a lie. I don't want _pity_. I should have gotten _that_ point across since I was picked up by the agency." Although she seemed like she could be easily overtaken with the cast, her left fist was clenched and her eyes burned with anger. If looks could kill, Mike would be dead in two seconds flat.

She stalked out of the room and went down to the dining room. Before entering, she plastered a smile on her face and the glint in her eye could've been mistaken for happiness instead of anger. Soon after she sat down, Mike entered, not looking at Gianna. Soon, after everyone beside Blain sat down, the food was served.

Jason was sitting close to Marty, Cassidy, and Rose, and happened to overhear part of their conversation.

"Do you know what happened to Mike?" Rose wondered.

Marty whispered, "He went to go get Gianna."

"Really?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, he's probably recovering from the mental injury she inflicted by simply looking at him," Cassidy sneered.

They all snickered. "Guys, you really shouldn't talk like that..." Bryan told them as he approached. "...without me!"

Jason clenched his jaw and nearly stood up, but Janie, who was sitting next to him, shook her head as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get involved. Their idiots who think they're still in high school. She doesn't care - it's their opinion. She likes it when they tell it to her face, but they can laugh at her. She has some comebacks that leave them gaping like fish out of water - you don't have to take care of her."

"Alright." He looked at her and asked, "Are you one of her friends?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's the four of us - her, Luna, Alice, and me. Out of us, I'm the girliest. Alice and Luna are complete tomboys, but Gianna's both. She'll have fun with me in ways that the other two wouldn't. She's also the loudest."

He smiled. "Loudest?"

"Yeah. I mean, she stands up for herself, and acts like herself. She doesn't hide behind who others want her to be. She's conceited and obnoxious sometimes, but not like the others."

"Okay."

"I rambled, didn't I?"

"Kind of. But it's okay."

They both looked at Gianna, and noticed the anger residing in her eyes, and noticed that Mike did not directly look at her. Janie sent a message with her eyes to Luna, Alice, and Olethea. Luna nodded and glanced at Alfred and Wayne, then back to Gianna and Mike.

"Where's Blain?" Danny suddenly questioned, staring curiously at her.

"Asleep."

"How'd you get him to sleep?"

"A simple three step process - Step 1: Trick him to getting close to a bed. Step 2: Distract him. Step 3: Cover his mouth and nose for about a minute."

Everyone laughed, and she smiled. However, those seven people noticed a small quaver in her smile that only could be detected by someone who was looking for it or something like it.

Dinner was loud, and Jason found that they did not come for Gianna or Luna, but they came because it was a vacation and they really wanted to see Batman. He saw Wayne smile as they said that, so Jason knew that he heard. Eventually Wayne stood, calling everyone's attention.

"I know Gotham has some interesting prospects, so I've arranged for you all to visit the interesting areas around the city tomorrow." They all departed, leaving the servants to clean up their mess. Jason handed his plate to a maid and said thank you and heard a conversation between the 'popular' guys and Gianna.

"Hey, ginger!" She turned around, the glint of anger in her eye a bit more prominent.

"Yes?"

"How'd you distract Blain?" Bryan wondered mockingly. "Breath in his face?"

"No. But if you want, I'll show you what I did to distract him."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not ready for _that_ much ugly. I mean, we've already got your -"

"Face, yes. You think I didn't hear Cassidy's jibe about how I gave Mike mental damage by simply looking at him? Please. But, it's the least I can do to show you how I distracted Blain." She then stepped forward, grabbed his arm with her left hand, ducked under it, and gave it a hard twist. He winced in pain and his eyes watered. "Pretty distracting, no?"

"It's distracting. But, I actually think you're jealous of us guys."

"How so?"

"Well, God made us first, so... we're better than you."

"God _obviously_ made a rough draft before a final copy."

And, just like Janie had told Jason, they were gaping like a fish out of water. "Well, you're still jealous."

"Of what? That you have no friends, no family?"

"How would you know if we have no family. I have a mom..."

"But no dad. I know that he died February 4th, 2000 from heart failure, but not before he paid high money to get you into the business and pay for private spy lessons, Bryan _Ugiune _Caver."

His mouth dropped. "H-how'd you know -?"

She pointed at herself. "Spy. Nerdy spy. Nerdy spy with little reading material. Nerdy spy with little reading material and access to all the files. Also, red-violet is a nice color for you." He flushed red, then hurried to his room as his friends were cackling. "Damon, Marty, do you really think you should be laughing at Bryan like that? Especially when -"

"Nope!" they shouted and ran off to their rooms.

She gave a small smirk of self-satisfaction, then started to go to her room. Luna, Alice, Janie, and Olethea stepped in her way. She spun around quickly to go around the mansion, but Alfred, Wayne, and Jason walked in front of her. She was trapped in the hallway with seven people demanding explanations.

* * *

_This is a bit longer than the previous chapter, which was short and not well detailed. Inspiration can do a lot, right?_

_All the people here are real, but with either slightly different names or names that they wanted. And, ninjanerd, yes, the characters are from my real story (excluding Cassidy because she's not cool enough to be in the other one), and, yes, I'm working on it. Aug. 10th is when I'll be at MY computer, so it'll be faster updates from there. _

_Alright, get on with your life._

_-AC_


	6. Short and Sweet

_I told you that updates would be faster from the 10th. And guess what? They are. Duh. It takes a while, you know, to write good stuff. Yeah. I am being a little stupid right now. You know those days where your just like 'Brian? What brain?' Yeah. I call that a Monday brain. But I have pulled together the scraps of my Monday brain to make this chapter. ENJOY!_

_I don't get why I have to keep saying this, but you should get it. Unless you can't read, you should well know that I DON'T OWN BATMAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I know, I'm insane._

* * *

"Well?"

Gianna forced a smile. "Well what?"

Luna, Alice, Janie, and Olethea rolled their eyes while Jason and Wayne crossed their arms. "What happened with Mike?"

Gianna frowned. "Why does it matter? Seriously, it's no big deal."

Alice snorted. "Yeah right. We know you _way _better than that, Gianna." She, Janie, and Luna drew closer, tightening the circle so Olethea, Jason, and Wayne were unknowingly left out of it. Wayne retreated immediately.

"It's little more than a misunderstanding," Gianna protested.

Janie raised an eyebrow as she asked, "On whose part?"

Gianna scowled. "His and yours. I would now like to go to my room."

They ignored her. "What happened, Gianna?"

She suddenly became very interested in the plush black carpet. "Nothing more than talking."

"What did he say?"

"God forsaken! He thought I would like it if he acted as though he was in love with me, that's what happened. And as you well know, I don't. I don't like it when people pity me or act like someone they're not for me. Now can I go to my room?"

They parted, letting her jog up to the room she was staying in. She slipped into her pajamas, laid down on her bed, and shoved her headphones in. She turned her iPod on and clicked on the first playlist that came up. One that she was listening to when Jason was still Joker. Funhouse by Pink started playing.

She thought of how much her life changed on that one mission, a self-appointed mission at that. And she was so well set in this one when Nora attacked her...

Gianna knew she had drifted off when she opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the sunlight flooding her room. She squeezed her eyes shut, and, after a second, opened them and started blinking them rapidly. She tried using her elbow to prop herself up, then winced as she remembered that her arm was broken.

She shook her head to clear it of fleeting images from the previous life she had, and stood up. She tugged on a sapphire-blue shirt with a blue-gray shark on it and the words 'GET OUT OF THE WATER' beneath it, along with light blue jeans and black sneakers with blue shoelaces.

Blain was waiting outside her door with a tense posture, no dark circles under his eyes, which were clear and carrying a slightly hurt expression. "Why -?" he started, but Gianna held up her hand.

"You needed sleep. Badly. I figured that any attempts of persuading you to do so would go unbidden, so I took it upon myself to send the message of 'You need sleep', which was proven by your sleeping through dinner and the rest of the night."

He scowled at the ground. "Now I have a question for you, Blain."

He looked up. "Sure. Anything."

She smirked. "Why did you insist on not sleeping since I was injured?"

He became very interested in the dark-grey wall behind Gianna. "Anything but that."

"You didn't specify before, Blain. Answer the question."

He gulped. "Nah."

"Is it because I'm injured?" she interrogated, her eyes glittering. And, although her smile was still plastered to her face and her arm was obviously not in use, Blain blanched.

"No. It's 'cuz I, uh..." he mumbled the rest under his breath.

"Didn't quite catch that," she told him, falsely cheery.

"It's because I kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Uh, I kinda... um... know someone who has a crush on you."

She frowned in confusion. "What? Who?"

"His name's Ty."

Her frown deepened. "Ty? I don't know a Ty."

"Well, he has dark brown hair and eyes, and a similar sense of humor as you."

She hid a smile with difficulty. "Hm. This Ty character sounds a lot like someone else I know."

"Really?"

"You know what's funny?" She didn't wait for his response. "Every year back at the office, I had made a habit of finding reading material, as there wasn't many books I hadn't read. One year, I decided that, since I had access to all the files, I would read those. And do you know what I found? It could be that a certain Blain Soeson's middle name is Ty."

He smiled nervously. "I get it, Blain. But don't lose sleep over me, okay? I know how that feels, and..." she shook her head. "It never seems to work out."

"What did Mike do?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing in fury.

Gianna rolled her eyes. "Something similar to what you did, Blain. The difference being that he thought I would like it and not out of concern. Let's go."

"Go where?"

She closed one eye and twisted her mouth. "Um... somewhere."

He snorted. "As though that isn't obvious."

They smiled in a best-friend way. They went off, chatting about random things, leaving Jason and Wayne in a corner, listening in. Olethea swung down from the vent, and Alice, Janie, and Luna coming out from the room next to Gianna's.

* * *

_I know, it was short. But it was sweet and cute. I think this is a little fluffier than the last one, but hey, I like this chapter, no matter how short it was._

_-AC_


	7. Crappy Chapter - HELP WITH THIS ONE!

_Due to the presentation of a smart reader and the watching of two twisted movies and Captain America, I have decided that it is time to bring Frozen back *you cheer loudly*. Yeah! Also, this is kind of like Captain America mixed with the one guy from X-Men, First Class. You are warned._

* * *

Gianna rolled out of bed, yawned, and stretched. She looked at her cast-covered arm, dumbfounded.

_It didn't hurt... what the hell? _She analyzed her arm, clenching her fist, twisting her fingers, even going as far as throwing her arm around and punching the cast. No pain. She only wore it for two weeks, and, being a major bone, it should've taken at least six weeks. Not even fingers heal in shorter than a month. Then something flickered in her brain. Maybe...

She dashed around, getting materials for a bath, then remembered that her ribs were supposed to hurt. She wanted to test her theory before saying anything. She walked out, only to see Blain. As she expected.

"Did you sleep last night?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Good. I have to take a bath - go enjoy breakfast." She walked to the nearby bathroom, turned on the tap, and stripped down. She wrapped her cast in a plastic bag, then slid in to the full bathtub. Without giving herself enough time to question her plan, she took a deep breath and submerged her face in water. When she could hold her breath no longer, she nearly broke the surface, but scolded herself. _I must find out._ So she steeled herself, then took a shallow breath. She looked at her left hand - webbing was forming between the fingers.

She burst out of the water, then started coughing up water. She looked at her hand as soon as she could breath - the webbing was receding. To this realization, she unplugged the drain, got out, dried herself off, and clothed herself in a green tee and black leggings. She went to find Wayne.

First she went to her room, which found her face-to-face to the one that gave her the cast. Frozen. Not the doctor, even though he technically did. Doesn't matter.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Nora, I need to talk to Victor."

"No, you don't. You'll attack him."

Gianna snorted. "With what, my cast? Need I remind you that you broke my arm and ribs? I wouldn't stand a chance running away." Which was a lie, of course, as she had healed. But she didn't know that.

"Victor!" she called. He came up through the open window in his heavy suit. "She says she needs to talk to you."

He turned his gaze on the red head. Then she said something unexpected. "Did Batman send you a black liquid metal? Or a piece of black metal? To heal Nora?"

"Why does it matter?"

Gianna let out a huff of air. "It'll matter if you don't freeze the room and she stays in it for an hour. Possibly closing the window. I won't attack, nor call for help, I'll just sit here."

So Frozen walked over to the window, closed it, and sat next to Gianna, who stiffened, but didn't comment. They sat there, and thirty minutes later, Nora's hair was slowly turning blonde, her eyes returning to their normal shade of blue, and her skin changing to it's natural peachy shade. Freeze, who was looking out the window, didn't notice the changes. In an hour, she was one hundred percent normal, back to her previous self, before the disease.

"Time is up," Freeze turned to see a normal Nora.

"The metal you injected into her heals only type O blood, but also changes it. It adopts the sort of environment that surrounds her, and also gives her powers based on the type of environment. I'm assuming that she was awakened in a cold area, and made the room you and she was in cold for you."

"How did you know this?"

Gianna licked her lips. "My, uh, mom had some of it in her, but she wasn't type O blood, so she was dying. But I was looking into it, Batman helped me, and I injected it in me. So..."

"So you are dying?"

She smiled. "No."

"WHAT?" Blain yelled. He burst through the door. "What?! So you're type O blood, Gianna? Why didn't you tell me - us? You must've known -"

"I didn't until this morning when my broken bones didn't hurt, Blain!"

Nora and Freeze were looking at her. "You mean you lied to us? That you could have fought?"

"You didn't fight?!" Blain exclaimed.

Gianna realized that she could've done this better.

* * *

_And I realized that I could've done better. This chapter sucked. It was crappy. Really crappy. I hate it. I'll change it later, when I get a new idea. This story seems to be slowly going out the window. HELP, please? Any ideas? So I can change this crappy freaking chapter?_

_-AC_


End file.
